


A Merry Winchester Christmas

by Sam_Haine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a little kid, Dean's first real christmas, I was high, Love, M/M, Sammy's just head over heels, Wincest - Freeform, idk - Freeform, read and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Sam caves and finally decides to give Dean the Christmas he deserves. *Based on Supernatural's Christmas Episode* S3





	A Merry Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Some Wincest for y'all. No smut but a lot of love. Enjoy! -Sam_Haine

A Merry Winchester Christmas 

Dean remembered all the Christmases he'd had in the past. Snowy nights filled with lonely snores and teary eyes. Dad had never been home to share in the magic of the holiday. He'd always promise Sammy that he'd be home soon, and in the same breath look at Dean with condescending eyes and make him promise to "watch out for Sammy." And then when December 25th came around, there was no John Winchester ...no smell of leather and cigarettes, no gun oil or the soothing rumble of the Impala.

Dean always found it near hilarious how alot of hunters praised his father for being a man of his word when John never seemed to keep a single promise to him or Sam. His father's hypocrisy was the one thing he detested more than the devil himself. 

"Dad didn't come home did he?" 

He could hear Sammy's little voice in his head, the sadness in his tone breaking his own little heart. He was only ten years old at the time, what the hell could he do? Nothing, ....nothing but feel useless as his little brother choked back silent tears whilst opening up a Sapphire Barbie doll present. He winced inwardly, ears going pink with shame as Sam fixed him with an unimpressed look. 

Then Sammy got out a tiny, newspaper wrapped present and gave it to him. He couldn't accept it, it was for Dad. But Sam insisted. 

"Come on. Dad lied to me. I want you to have it." 

And so he opened what he still thought was the most awesome gift ever. A beautiful necklace that he wore to this day. The memory of that Christmas made him smile quietly as he leaned back in his bed, one arm under his head while the other played absently with the golden pendant. This could quite possibly be his last Christmas on Earth and even if Sammy wasn't keen on celebrating it, he thought it best to lie back and reminisce before he turned into puppy chow. 

"Hey." Sam's soft voice pulled him out of his reverie.

He sat up and grabbed his shirt that was strewn on the other side of the bed.   
"What's up?"

"Nothin', come on." Sam said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed, t-shirt flying out of his hand. Dean tried yanking back his hand but Sam was stronger in that moment. His much bigger brother pulled him to his chest, shirtless and all, only Sam's pendant around his neck, jeans hanging low on his hips. 

"Sam-"

"Shh, just- shut up and close your eyes." Sam muttered from behind him. 

He obeyed, figuring Sam was up to some pansy stuff like he always was. Probably talked some chick into spending some quality time with a lonely bachelor like himself on Christmas night. He grinned at that, as Sam's huge paws came up over his eyes. 

"You know my eyes are already closed." He huffed softly, clasping his hands over his brother's. 

"I know you like to cheat Dean." Sam scoffed in his ear. When they walked about ten footsteps, Sam held him back by his hips, halting him. 

"Okay ...can I open my eyes now?" Dean asked excitedly, hyper-aware of Sam's large, warm hands on his hips. 

"No." Sam said dryly. 

"Sammy! C'mon!" Dean whined, dropping his shoulders dramatically. 

Sam's loud laugh sounded beautiful and care-free in his ear.  
"I'm just kidding. Okay you can open em." 

The bright colourful lights are the first thing that hits him when his sight adjusts. They're strewn in haphazard strings all over the living room walls. There was a tacky "Merry Christmas" hung up on the door made out of stringy paper in red, white and green. The green tree in the corner of the room is standing on an old paint pan that's been filled with dirt and rocks to hold it steady. The decorations aren't fancy at all but they look wonderful. Empty red and gold beer cans, some shiny colourful ribbons, paper stars and some peppermint candy canes. He wants to say something but his voice gets choked up with emotion, the colourful lights becoming frosty and blurry from his tears. 

"Sammy-" He sort of gasps and whispers in awe at the same time. Sam's still standing behind him, like a giant brick wall of warmth to keep him steady, keep him from falling. He's never felt so ...loved before. So special. Sammy made him feel special. Before he can speak, a mournful cry escapes his lips and he turns around to shove his face into Sam's chest. 

"Sam it ...it's-" He begins again but fails again. 

"Do you like it?" Sam whispers gently into his hair. He nods and feels like a child doing it but he doesn't have the strength to speak at that moment. Sam just holds him tighter, his arms wrapped entirely around his brother. Dean's arms are tucked into his body, his hands covering his face cos he doesn't want Sam to see him cry. 

"C'mon, let's sit over here." Sam walks him to the ratty old sofa by the centre table and they both sit down on it. Dean's still unsure of what to do and how to act, so he sits stoically next to Sam who gives him a moment before wrapping an arm around his brother. 

"Hey, you want to open presents now?" 

He almost laughed out loud when Dean's emerald eyes grew bigger, filled with wonder like a little kid is supposed to look on Christmas day.

"You got me presents?" He gawked, looking around for them. 

"Yup. Here you go." Sam said, presenting Dean with two newspaper wrapped gifts. 

Dean grinned and shot up from the couch, running to his room before returning with two newspaper packages in hand. He shoved them at Sam proudly.   
"Merry Christmas bro." 

Sam couldn't help but match Dean's proud smile and wide grin. His brother was adorable.   
"Thanks Dean." 

....  
After two hours of laughs and eggnog induced wildness, the two brothers found themselves wasted on the couch with red cheeks and shining eyes. For once they were truly happy. Sam was spread out on the cushions, his feet propped up on the armrest at the other end of the sofa, with a handful of soft, sleepy, snoring Dean. His arms held his brother reverently as he slept, a warm cheek on his chest and a cold nose pressed into his neck. Their legs were entangled and Sam's were beginning to cramp and seize up but he didn't dare move for fear of disturbing his angel of a brother from his peaceful slumber. 

"I love you." He whispered softly, planting a soft kiss in Dean's soft blonde hair. 

Sam had made a promise to himself the minute he'd realized what Dean had done to save him. There was no way he was going to let some demon bitch take his brother's soul. And he didn't care if Dean didn't want to be saved, he was saving his brother. Sam tried but he could never fathom a world without Dean and the thought of a Dean-less world scared him. So yeah, if Dean wanted to have a nice Christmas before shit hit the fan, he was going to have a nice fucking Christmas. He deserved that much after all the shit John put him through. 

"Love you too Sammy." Dean muttered softly, snuggling deeper into Sam's chest. Sam stroked his nude, warm skin tenderly, calloused palm on the smooth, creamy surface. The demons could try their best, but nobody was taking Dean away from Sam. 

Nobody.


End file.
